


Every Dog Has His Day

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Fake AH Crew, Knotting, M/M, dubcon, werewolf!geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray is ambushed by a wolf in the warehouse after hours, the beast is more than he bargained for, and he isn't arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Dog Has His Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figurativelynsfw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurativelynsfw/gifts).



> Birthday fic for a pal!

Somewhere in the warehouse lights flickered off, the stillness of the building letting them rest. The whole building just that much dimmer, Ray pulled his headphones down off his ears to hang around his neck. He turned in his chair, looking over everything before he raised his voice, “Hey guys! Still workin’ in here!”

The answer as quiet as the grave that met him was unsettling at best. The crew had been here a little while ago, right? Turning his wrist and tugging at the sleeve of his hoodie, his face scrunched up in annoyance. He’d spent almost two hours here after Gavin had left. He’d gotten caught up in looking over the floorplans for their next heist, a tricky B&E on some big wig in the hills.

The silence in the building was getting to him though, making his skin crawl now that he’d noticed it, “Guys?”

If the light had just gone out, there had to be someone on their way out, right? The motion lights would have gone out ages ago if he was alone.

He had to be alone at this point, right?

Ray swallowed hard as worry and a pang of anxiety crept into his stomach. The rational part of himself told him it was silly, this growing fear, that even if there WAS someone still in the building, it wouldn’t be anyone out to get him or hurt him. And if it wasn’t someone who was meant to be here- well- that couldn’t happen! Everyone had their own keycards into the warehouse. They kept this place locked down tight.

From cars to guns to maps and plans, it sure wasn’t the only safehouse, but it was one of many around the city, and each one was as tightly guarded. They didn’t like taking chances.

Chewing on his lower lip, he half turned back to his blueprints to start clearing the table so he could get back to his place for the night too, but as he did, the lights flickered back on.

The sound of metal creaking in the front room had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

“Alright, I’m on my way out! Hold your horses and quit with the lights, alright?” Ray pitched his voice to be heard, toes curling in his shoes. He felt sick to his stomach, he hated being alone. Hanging out on his own was alright, so long as he knew where people were, or he knew he was safe in his own apartment. 

The warehouse was safe, but it wasn’t as foolproof as they liked to think and they all knew it. Be it a sense of hubris and impending hunt if someone were to break in, or a heavy blanket of sloth through them all, they never did make it perfect like they could. And that’s what had Ray sweating a little.

Leaving the papers scattered on the table, Ray stood up from the chair, hearing no reply, and not even a stupid giggle or anything. He fumbled on the table for a moment before his fingers wrapped around his butterfly knife. Flicking it open, he brandished it as he inched out towards the front of the warehouse.

With his heart in his throat, he crept through the warehouse, keeping his eyes sharp. Between the cars, peeking around and over them, under them in the case of their Liberator. With the knife clutched in a surprisingly steady hand, Ray swept through the front room like an ever cautious rabbit.

When he’d gotten to the door out to the streets through and found nothing, he stood up straighter, his shoulders loosening just a bit. Glancing back over his shoulder, he shifted from foot to foot, “Yeah, that’s not spooky as hell or anything.”

The creak of metal suddenly startled him, making him fumble his knife, dropping it with a clatter to the floor. His head snapped up to the source of the sound.

On the catwalk above the warehouse, stood a wolf.

A genuine fucking wolf. It was huge, at least the size of a man and it was staring down at him.

Ray was frozen in place for a heartbeat or two (if it even DID beat, he wasn’t sure if it had) before the creature snarled, baring it’s teeth, ears falling back a little as it looked at him from above. It’s tail swung lazily through the air behind it. Black and grey with a muzzle patchy like an old dog.

It spurred him to move- of course it did! He ran back towards the back room, weaving through cars, hip checking more than one of them. Overhead the wolf ran across the catwalk, claws that probably rivaled his knife- he’d dropped his knife, damn!- clicking heaving against the metal.

It was on the stairs and while the stairs weren’t in between himself and the door, it would surely catch him if he made that last bolt.

The sound of blood pounding in his ears drowned everything else out, he could feel his pulse thumping in his chest and his hands and his cheeks. The wolf was slower now, taking the last few stairs to land heavy on the rough pavement. Ray backed up step by step, watching it with a wary eye. Maybe it was just scared. It got in and couldn’t get out and now it was scared and angry. Yeah, yeah that had to be it.

Putting hands up in the universal sign of surrender, despite the adversary being an animal, Ray was quiet, “This is some dire wolf level bullshit I soooo didn’t sign up for.”

One look at it’s paws, big enough the could probably take his head clean off and he muttered a soft, “Holy shit.” If he was a slightly lesser man, he might have needed new pants.

The wolf was still advancing and Ray was backed up against one of the cars. With hands gripping tight to the trunk, he shut his eyes, not wanting to see his own blood, not wanting to see it coming. He held his breath, his body threatening to gag around the feeling of his heart hammering away in his chest.

When the wolf’s nose brushed his pantleg, despite better judgement, he bolted.

Half tripping over himself he spun around the car, nearly kicking the animal in the face, and ducked between the cars again. When his fingers wrapped around his knife, he turned quickly, a snarl on his own lips.

There was nothing there.

The wolf was gone.

Ray stood slowly, bracing himself against the faux gold plating of Gavin’s Adder, blade shaking in his hand, the tremor all the way up his arm and across his shoulders, down his other hand where his knuckles were white, clutching the car. His knees shook and threatened to buckle under him as he scanned the room for the wolf, ears straining to hear it’s claws on the pavement. 

This time he didn’t let himself relax when he thought the danger had passed, and instead eased himself along the row of cars. If he could get to the back room, he could barricade himself in and call the crew. Animal control they were not, but they’d have to do. Little Red, come save his ass from the big bad wolf!

He stayed alert even as he planned his grand escape, and when he heard the scratch of claws on the floor, Ray had enough time to turn around. With a gasp caught in his chest, the wolf barreled into him, tackling him to the floor, pinning him there with huge paws and dangerous claws. Even scarier were the teeth hanging over him, gleaming white, gums pink. He shut his eyes then, his mind racing with images of having his throat torn out and the grim scene the guys would have to come back to.

He whimpered at the feeling of something hot and wet, his mind jumping immediately to his own blood spilling. Hot and wet along his neck, up and over his jaw, slow and methodical before he felt the hardness of teeth. 

“Fuck, fuck, shit-” Ray muttered under it, trying to stay still. It hadn’t bitten him yet, and maybe if he didn’t struggle, it wouldn’t. This wasn’t the animal’s territory (as far as he knew), so he wasn’t stepping on toes, right?

The wolf licked his face and cheeks a few times, it’s tongue catching the edge of his lips as it went. He swallowed hard, jaw tight as he tried to keep from quaking under it. After a moment he hazarded a glance, peeking from behind slightly spit soaked glasses.

There was still teeth and gums and tongue, but now he could see the finer grey hairs of it’s muzzle, the gleam of wetness to it’s nose. Before he could see more, it lowered it’s head and then it’s teeth were in his hoodie. 

Ray gasped quietly, a wavery, legitimately fearful sound, “Shi-shit sorry, I won’t look, god what do you want?” God, if the crew saw him- Fuck the crew, they’d be shitting their pants too.

The wolf, with it’s teeth in his good hoodie growled, a sound that made him freeze, made him go stock still. It stopped as soon as it had started and something in Ray told him it was a warning. He didn’t know how smart wolves were, or if this was some crazy swole wolf. Chock it up to protein powder and energy kibble, but it wasn’t normal. It wasn’t normal. A glint in it’s eye with it’s head lowered like it was, it put Ray at ease for a heartbeat. He couldn’t place it, like the growl, it was gone just as soon as it had been there, a flash of something unidentifiable but calming.

It moved and let go of his hoodie, leaving it with just a few holes in the fabric and lowered it’s head, nosing his shirt up, pushing it up to expose his stomach. Ray had a modest little happy trail and it lapped at his belly, at the soft skin and his navel. Ray’s hands were still shaking when he tried to push the canine’s muzzle away, “S-stop, stop, that tickles!”

The wolf growled again at Ray’s attempt to push him away and Ray’s hand stilled on it’s muzzle. He drew a shuddered breath, words spilling faster than he could think to stop them, “S-sorry, sorry, jesus don’t eat me. I’m sorry.”

The animal closed it’s teeth around the hem of his pants, tugging hard. It popped the button loose and ripped the zipper open. Ray gasped, hands shaking. He nearly reached to push it’s head away but the growl that had shook him to his bones told him to stay still. Somewhere in him he wondered if he stayed still, maybe if he played dead, it would go away. Like a bear.

It tugged and tugged and when Ray heard the first rip of denim, he groaned quietly, “S-stop, what the fuck? Do you want them off? C-c’mon Lassie, are they dangerous? You need them to help Timmy out of the well?” Another small rip and he pulled himself back a little, dragging his ass backwards across the cement, “Do you want me to take them off? These are my good pants.”

Hooking fingers in the waistband of his pants, he shimmied his hips out of them, pulling them down and off his ass. The wolf was insistent though, pulling them down to his knees. Ray huffed an annoyed sound, “Fuck, lemme get my shoes first.”

The wolf moved back enough to let him toe his shoes off and shuck his pants the rest of the way off. He was left in his socks and underwear, shirt and hoodie. He was glad the air was warm, even if the pavement under him wasn’t. Ray licked his lips, a nervous gesture, and watched as the wolf licked it’s chops, eyeing him up and down.

“I mean, I look good but jesus, dude.” He paused, “Please don’t eat me for real, I’ve got some nice thigh meat or whatever bu-but- but I-”

It stepped forward and lowered it’s head. It’s hot breath ghosted over Ray’s thighs and his boxerbriefs. He closed his legs, or tried to, but when a paw settled on his leg to keep it pinned, those teeth so close to his belly and his guts, he didn’t fight. It stepped forward, butting it’s head into Ray’s chest until he laid back a little, leaning on his elbows.

Ray had one leg cocked with the knee bent and it was the perfect angle for the wolf to lower it’s nose between his legs and lap at his crotch. He gasped a small sound and when he moved to push the animal’s nose away again, the hand on it’s nose didn’t kickstart that growl again. Instead it started wagging it’s tail in a slow back and forth.

Licking and licking, it was dampening his underwear quickly, the heat of it’s mouth and tongue making him twitch.

“S-seriously, Fido. I-I’m not on the menu. S-stop.” Ray’s breath caught when it’s teeth sank into fabric of his underwear. With what it did to his jeans, it was able to tug and rip his underwear like it was going through butter, shredding the fabric and pulling them off him.

Exposed to the open air, the tail flicked back and forth quickly, properly wagging like some happy pup. Ray’s cunt twitched again and he huffed, “A-are you fuckin’ happy? You ruined my underwear, you mutt.” There was still a shake to his voice.

The animal growled again and the sound send sparks straight to Ray’s gut, a sound that elicited a fire in him instead of a fear. It’s tongue was hot and wet and the first lick, flat against his lips was enough to make him whine. He panted a shaky breath before he growled out, “I-I- holy fuck-” It lavished him with attention, lapping at him in broad strokes. “I’m getting f-fuckin’ eaten out by a DOG. Th-this is my life.”

It tilted it’s head to the side just a fraction and pushed it’s nose against his short, curly pubes before it pushed it’s tongue in deeper. It wasn’t lapping at him now. Now it was properly tongue fucking him, the heat of it, the quick licks, the way it’s teeth caught in his hair or ever so lightly against the tender skin of his thighs. It’s cold, wet nose was a stark contrast to the hot tongue working inside of him.

Ray couldn’t move, hands scratching now and then at the pavement as he moaned and gasped, writhing under it as it ate him in a manner so beautifully different from his earlier fears. Ray picked up a hand to clamp it tight over his mouth, groaning from behind it, shifting his hips hard up into the mouth working him over. He whimpered, rolling his hips up, aching for release, shoulders shaking with the tightness in his stomach, wanting the orgasm he was riding on the edge of to drown him.

The wolf’s half lidded eyes snapped open, staring up at him and the spark he’d seen earlier- he saw it again! The realization hit him like a truck, but the feeling of a cold nose brushed his clit, the temperature difference between the hot breath and tongue and the chilly nose had him coming hard.

Doubling over, he held the wolf’s head close as he moaned, face buried in between it’s ears, shaking through his orgasm with the tongue still inside him.

He was still twitching, tired after a good orgasm when it pulled it’s head back, strings of Ray’s fluids and thick saliva strung between them, wetting the pavement. Those bright eyes were half lidded again, lazy and pleased, licking it’s chops clean of Ray’s juices.

Trying to catch his breath, Ray whispered softly, “Geoff.”

The wolf’s tail picked up the pace and leaned in to lap at his face and his cheeks, licking over his cheeks and his glasses. Once or twice it caught the edge of his lips. He was able to struggle out from the onslaught Ray laid hands on it’s muzzle, hands pushing through the fur to his ears and back down his neck.

Geoff tilted his head up against Ray, nuzzling against him, licking at the corner of his jaw with happy little whine caught in his chest, tail waving fast. Ray pet him, ruffling his scruff and itching under his chin. He pet all over him, down his back and over his tail, patting his hip and rubbing his face in against his ears, fluff tickling his nose.

The sight of Geoff’s cock, bright pink hanging between his legs, shiny and drooling a little made Ray’s breath catch. Geoff inched closer, nosing at his neck, licking at his ear and Ray’s hand wandered, slow and shaky. He… he was gonna jerk a dog off. He was gonna jerk off a dog that had just eaten him out. A dog he was fairly certain was his boss.

What did he have to lose at this point?

Ray buried his face into Geoff’s neck in return and let his fingers play over his cock gently. Geoff whimpered against him and he wrapped fingers around it, huffing, “Like when I play with your little red rocket, Geoff?”

Geoff’s teeth sank into the hood of his hoodie and tugged and he laughed, a still shaky nervous sound, but a laugh. He jerked him slowly, surprised at it all. Geoff plumped up in his hand, shifting his back legs a little as Ray pumped him with a slick hand, panting against his hair, licking at his ear and his neck now and then to show his appreciation.

After a few minutes he growled and pulled away, shaking himself off. Ray put his hands up in surrender when Geoff’s gaze settled on him, something dangerous glinting in those eyes. “H-hey, hey sorry man. I mean, i-if you’re into edging, that’s cool.”

He swallowed hard and when Geoff lurched forward, he made an undignified squawk. His teeth closed on Ray’s purple hoodie and he pulled him hard. With how relaxed he’d been knowing the wolf was his boss, Ray went down easily, turned over onto his stomach.

Geoff pushed his legs up a little and Ray climbed up onto his hands and knees to move but Geoff growled, a low warning and then he had teeth in Ray’s hoodie as though it were the scruff of another wolf and lined himself up, wasting no time now that he’d been prepped and teased.

“Je-jesus, you’re not gonna, are you?” Ray asked, looking over his shoulder at Geoff mounting him. “God-”

His cock slid along the outer lips of Ray’s cunt, still pleasantly warm from his earlier orgasm. It was slick and wet, sliding along his lips. The head of his cock brushed Ray’s clit and he whimpered, his arms giving way to put him close to the cement, his ass higher in the air and that much easier for Geoff.

Hooking his paws in the soft join of hips and thighs, Geoff’s fat cock rubbed against him over and over until he lined up properly, and with one hard thrust, he forced himself into Ray’s aching hole, slick and hot.

Ray gasped a strangled sound, face buried in against his sleeve, hips bucking back against him. He clamped down tight around him, his face hot with something he couldn’t place. Shame or embarrassment or humiliation or the realization that this was REALLY fucking hot.

Geoff was huffing and snuffling against his hair, humping hard and fast and fucking RELENTLESS, pounding into that sweet cunt and Ray could only lay and take it. He kept him close, eagerly drilling into him over and over, barely pulling out before he was pushed in to the hilt again, panting hard and hot. Geoff whimpered over him, Ray whining under him.

“K-keep goin’- d-don’t stop! Ho-holy shit, Geoff- mmngh!”

He met all of Geoff’s thrusts one for one. When Geoff pulled back, so did Ray, and when he thrust, so did Ray, meeting him hard in the middle every time.

Claws scratched at his thighs, but not enough to break the skin. It was barely an afterthought to the way he fucked him, hard and fast and so SO deep. Ray had seen he’d had a good sized cock, but this was insane. It felt like he was being spread open and all he could do was whimper and pant, loving every second of it.

“Y-you’re so good, Geoff. C’m-c’mon, give me all you got!”

Ray had never considered himself one for dirty talk, but this was good, it was hot. He felt like a fucking slut, like a bitch, used by an animal and fucked hard in the warehouse in the middle of the day. Any of the crew could come in and see him, they could be standing there now and he’d be none the wiser with how he was… preoccupied. That animal was Geoff, but still, there was a wolf’s cock buried in his cunt. And Ray couldn’t remember being turned on more.

It felt thicker for a few thrusts and then Geoff’s thrusts were shallow and hard and Ray’s chest tightened at the feeling of his knot inflating as he kept- god, he kept humping, burying himself as deep as he could go before there was a rush in him of cum, thick and hot, filling him up.

Geoff’s knot kept him rooted inside him and the feeling of being filled, thick rivulets of cum filling him up, it was too good. A soft happy whimper against his ear, the pulsing of that cock and the heat trapped between them had him coming again himself, milking Geoff for all he was worth, drinking down every last drop.

He whined above him, hips thrusting a little harder as Ray’s tight cunt squeezed him, so greedy for his seed. With Geoff’s thrusts, the knot tight in him, Ray was overstimulated, his head spinning. He had a big drool spot on the arm of his hoodie and after a handful of rough thrusts, spurting heat into him, so much cum, enough to make him ache, he came again.

The third orgasm had him near screaming, muscles shaking, tears in his eyes, and nothing having felt better in his life.

After Ray let up on him, Geoff’s knot had deflated enough to let him slip out, and that he did, easing out of Ray slowly.

It was thick and hot, dripping down his thigh and something in him made him whine, a protest to the feeling of it spilling from him. Ray collapsed as soon as Geoff let his hips go, sore and tired and satisfied. He had a smile on his face though, blissful and exhausted.

Geoff nosed his legs open to lick at the inside of his thighs, but left his aching hole, spasming with aftershocks of three orgasms to force some of his seed out, puddling under him on the pavement. Ray was lax and strung out, sweating and still panting. His chest heaved and he kind of wished he’d been able to take his binder off, but c'est la vie, right?

A tongue on his cheek made him tilt his head up, rolling onto his side properly, his hips and legs sore, so he kept them spread. His entire groin was a dull throb from being pounded hard, the welts claws had left on his thighs, and three orgasms so close together.

The cold nose along the corner of his jaw made him huff a laugh and he groaned quietly, voice hoarse and mouth dry, “Holy shit, man.” He swallowed, trying to find his voice. Geoff’s big tongue licked at his lips and in his too pliant state, over his teeth and tongue. Ray sputtered and pushed his nose away weakly, “C’mon man! Gross. Getting eaten out by a dog, one thing. Getting fucked by a dog, another thing. Frenchin’ a dog? A dude’s got standards, you old dog.”

Geoff nuzzled at him, flopping down next to him in his own tired state, rubbing his cheek and nose against Ray’s face. Ray pet over his ears and neck, laughing lightly, “Fuckin’ hell man. You goober. Big puppy, is what you are.” He paused, “Apparently.”

With a slight distention from the sheer amount of cum Geoff had filled him with, a sore cunt, and a warehouse stinking like sex, Ray snuggled up to the wolf, nuzzling back at him. The glint of his butterfly knife under one of the cars caught his eye and he wondered just how different things could have been had he landed a hit.

Nah. 

Geoff was smoother than that, smarter. There’d been no real danger to either of them, though he was sure the thrill of the chase had gotten Geoff going the most.

He was in good hands (paws?) with the boss.


End file.
